The Rough Patch
by XxJellyBeanSkullsxX
Summary: Arthur and Francis' relationship is going south, but the British man tries to save thier love with help from a book.
1. The Rough Patch

Everything has become very bland in Arthur and Francis' relationship. They fought more and physically loved less. France, in England's opinion, was acting more and more like a woman. A stereotypical 'honeymoon's over' like of woman, none the less. The fights sometimes started when Francis was pouty and when Arthur asked what was wrong, the reply was usually along the lines of "If you can't figure it out yourself, I'm not telling you!" England was left as confused as any other male with a lover with this kind of personality. He didn't want to let Francis go, but it was getting bad.

Bad enough for Francis to simply leave, leaving a letter telling Arthur he needed time to clear his head. He'd be visiting Matthew and Alfred, but he didn't say when he'd be back.

Arthur took it in stride though. He was angry at the dramatics only Francis can pull off, but going after him wouldn't have helped anything. So he went on with business as usual. He waited and made sure their house was clean on the off chance Francis would come home when he wasn't there. Arthur thought he was going overboard, but he went on to rearranged the house so he could even clean the places were things one sat. He remembered when Alfred and Matthew still lived here; Francis wasn't the best house cleaner and preferred to just play all day with the kids. So every night England would come home to a dirty house and wish that he could turn right around and go back to the office. Francis usually appreciated a clean house, just as long as he didn't have to do anything for it.

"France hasn't come back yet, da~?" Russia asked, running into England at the store England sighed, grabbing a jar of maraschino cherries. He hated the taste, but they were Francis' favorite. "Yes, I'm sure he'll come back though." Though it was Russia, he was the only one to ask thus far. Ivan smiled as only he could, "I'm sure he'll turn up~" England watched the taller man walk away as he thought over what he just said. 'Turn up'? As opposed to 'come back'? The thought of Ivan kidnapping Francis popped into his mind. France was the only one to really ask Russia his opinions in spite of knowing that the answer wasn't going to be very nice.

The idea bothered him through out the day until Latvia assured him that it was rare for Ivan to kidnap anyone with intention to keep them or fill them. Even then, Latvia didn't seem too sure.

Arthur found it hard to sleep that night. He fell asleep around one in the morning, but only managed a couple hours of sleep before flinching awake. He heard the door knob of the front door being turned and jiggled. All these thoughts flashed in his mind. Was it Ivan coming to get him because maybe he thought Arthur knew too much? He sat up when someone continued to try to open the door. _'No,'_ He thought, trying to calm himself, _'Maybe it was one of my friends. Like the water kappa from Kiku's hot springs or one of the fairies…' _His attempts of calming himself stopped when he heard the door finally give and there was a loud thud of the trespasser either falling or setting their foot down hard to keep from falling. Either way, it sounded too big to be any fairy he knew.

He carefully got out of bed as he heard someone struggling with through the dark. Arthur reached over to get something to arm himself.

He reached past his couple of guns, his pocket knife, a pickaxe, an old style musket, a crowbar, a saw, a katana from his trip to Japan, and a nail gun…to finally find his cricket bat.

He held it firmly in his hand, walking slowly to the door of the bedroom. Arthur remained quiet to listen for the trespasser. No noise, did they hear him get up? Now what he was awake for the most part, he thought of how ridiculous be probably looked. He was standing in one of France's lavender colored pair of pajama pants and a white tank. Chances were his hair was messy as well. So his picture of looking like a big bad home defender was broken, really he was a British guy in his pajamas holding a cricket bat like a sword. He let his private embarrassment distract his mind while he finally opened the door and left the room.

He wasn't sure about turning on any lights, so he headed towards the front door in almost complete darkness safe for the moon light. He was very aware of his eyes being wide open so he could try to see better in the dark. He could see that the front door was still open. He closed it, not wanting the home invader to get away. He turned away from the door and looked around carefully, walking along the wall and turning in to the living room. There he finally saw something. An outline of a person, which was all he needed to see. He didn't stop to see who it was; all he knew was that there was a stranger in his house. In his and France's home, but at least it seemed like only one of them had a cricket bat. He struck the stranger in the dark twice. In the dark, it was hard to tell, but he did strike the stranger once in either the chest or the back, then on the head. "Fils de salope!" Hearing the "stranger" say that made Arthur turn on the lights. Or course, there was Francis, sitting on the floor holding the back off his head with both hands.

Arthur dropped the bat and kneeled next to him. "Why the hell are you sneaking into the house?" he yelled, more mad at himself. Francis groaned slightly in pain, "Why did you move all the furniture around, mon amour?" The slight redness in his cheeks showed that someone hit the champagne a little hard before he came home. "I fixed up the house while you were gone. Why didn't you use your keys?" France looked upset by the question. "I think Germany took them, he said I shouldn't drive." Arthur looked confused, "But you don't drive-" "Why are you being so mean when I just got back?" France whined, looking like he was going to cry in his drunken state. Arthur sighed; this wasn't the loving reunion he was hoping for. He helped Francis up and o the bed room so he could lie down. "My bag's by the door…" the drunken country mumbled. Arthur nodded, going out to the hallway to retrieve the bag.

It was open, but he didn't notice it until most of France's things were on the floor. He sighed, starting to gather them. Some her figured were from Matthew and Alfred for both of them, particularly the cook book. But there were some things France probably brought for himself. He stuffed things back in the bag, soon coming across a paperback book. It was from America's stock of vampire novels involving vampires. Why these books so popular now, England had no clue. At least this looked older, so maybe it came out before the fad. A pink post-it held France's palace in the novel. England read the cover, 'Criminal Bliss: Book one of the Alice Black series'. England checked the time, it was almost two am. He was fully awake and didn't really feel like dealing with a cranky France. So he sat on the couch after making some tea and started reading.

A few days later Francis had became accustomed to the house again (meaning it was now as dirty as when he left).They argued less but that was because France was reading that Anita Black series more and more. Arthur didn't mind too much when his boyfriend actually started to read the series during Allied meetings and other official business. The first book wasn't too bad at all, but Arthur was getting worried and annoyed. He was worried because Francis seemed more interested in the books then him, also annoyed because the same boyfriend would talk about the characters like they were people. "Why exactly would I care that Alice and Rick had a fight? Or that she's having dinner with Jean?" he asked. He asked flatly one day over breakfast. France looked at him, a little surprised. "I happen to identify with Alice. We're going though reminds me of some things in the book…" he said defensively. "Really? So does Rick remind you of me?" Arthur said with a 'he's so silly' smile. France shook his head, "Rick has a quick temper, but he can cook." He said. Of course, he was aiming to tease, but England didn't see it that way. France soon had to change his clothes - the one he had been wearing - was covered in marmalade.

But France's words got to the British man thinking. It was hard to tell when France was serious even after so long together. If he identified with this Alice, then maybe the books would help him figure it what France really wanted. England was usually horrible at romance. He felt like an ass when it came to trying to woo anyone, even when he's in a relationship and just wanted a special night like now. France did everything when it came to start their relationship.

"_Hey, stop messing with me, you idiot!" England had said after weeks of France fallowing him around to simply bother him. Not just at opportune times in front of people so he had an audience. When they did live with each other briefly to raise Amrica and Canada, he had the kids as an excuse to pick on him. Now he just actively seeked him out just to bother him for the hell of it. France looked a little surprised then, but with some hurt that only France could display. Not at full dramatics yet, but it could happen. "I just wanted to talk to you more…" he said. Arthur still looked mad. "So help me if you mention a calendar-" Francis shook his head, "No, nothing like that," he said, "Do you want to have dinner with me?" He finished, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Arthur looked a little surprised, but nodded. "Fine, you're paying."_

England had avoided letting on that he started reading the Alice Black books. When he wasn't ninja reading, he was doing special things for France with little notes from Miss. Black. Flowers weren't big to England, but to his man it seemed as good as any precious gem because he never got flowers before – at least in this relationship. It was a surprise how much the little things counted to France. It wasn't a surprise that he was easy to please, but that England didn't realize it until now. He was always bad at realizations.

_England pulled his hand away when France tried to hold it. "Something wrong?" he asked, looking at him. They have gone out together a couple of times to dinner and drinks. Arthur just got the feeling that it wasn't just something between friends. Well, the violins, roses, and candle light was a clue as well. But he didn't know what to do about it. Why him? He was so comfortable when they just hated each other. Now he didn't know what to do. Francis stopped him in front of his place. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, looking at him. "Look, Francis, I appreciate you wanting to be better friends, but I…" He didn't know how to reject someone after they had been kind and did their best to make him comfortable. France was looking at him calmly, waiting for an answer. "I don't think I'm ready for this kind of thing."_

"_I'll wait."_

"_You don't have to do that for me."_

"_I still will."_

_England wasn't sure what to say besides. "Alright then. Good night." And head inside. France could be determined now, but he could easily be going after another country tomorrow. He wasn't well known for his determination._

Since the little thing had worked so well, Arthur decided to set up for a big thing. The first sex scene in the series was probably the most romantic he had heard of, so he used that as a blueprint. He told France he'd be out visiting the eastern countries. He ended up staying outside of his house, waiting for the right time. His eyes were on the small bathroom window. France usually enjoyed a shower before bed. Once he saw the bathroom light turn on and heard the water heater kick in, he knew it was save to head in. He changed the sheets out for the silk purple kind he hated but France loved, set up candles were they wouldn't fall and start a small fire even if the bed was moving, and changes out of his work uniform. Francis mentioned before how cute he was when he wore but a white button up shirt and slacks, so that's what he went with. It didn't take long to set up, all he had to do now was wait. France sang in the shower, much to England's private embarrassment. He could hear him from here.

"La mer Au ciel d'été confound Ses blancs moutons Avec les anges si purs La mer bergère d'azur Infinie…"

Arthur smiled a little, only his boyfriend would sing about the sea in the shower.

The song and shower soon ended. England sat nervously, waiting. Of course France wouldn't reject him, but it still felt weird trying to do the romantic stuff. The door finally opened and there stood a surprised France. "Mon chéri? I thought you were going out…" He was in a towel, but clothing weren't really required for tonight's activities. "I really wanted to surprise you." Arthur said, feeling his cheek heat up. His boyfriend smiled, walking over to him. "You did this for me?" he asked with a smile. "Yes, I know we've hit a rough patch, but I don't want this to end." Arthur admitted, standing up. Francis smiled wider. "This is so sweet. I don't want to end it either."

Arthur took this chance to lean in and kiss him gently. France kissed him back gently, setting a hand on the back of his head. He slipped the other one around Arthur's slender waist, letting the towel fall.

"_England! England!" Sealand – Peter - said, running to him. His older brother wanted to ignore him, but he already turned to look at him. "I heard there was a party to celebrate the anniversary of Lithuania's independence. Is that true? Can I go with you? Since it's advised to bring someone." he asked brightly. Party? England thought he heard Poland say something out it, but it being Poland he had chose to tune it out. "No. I can't afford to go to any party right now." Peter looked confused, "But it's free." Damn. "That's how tight my schedule is." England said before starting to walk off. Damn it. A party where they'd need dates and all? Chances are Russia would bring Belarus, China would bring his favorite of his siblings, and France…Francis…who would he be with? England didn't like the idea of seeing him with someone else though he told him to move on. He looked back at the disappointed looking Sealand. "Hey." He called, getting the young country's attention. "Here is this party going to be?"_

_That night he walked into the party with Peter as his friend-date-person. He was right about who brought who. China brought Korea, who ran over to see the other small country. Yong Soo was still too young to really fallow the unspoken 'Sealand isn't a country' rule. The two soon left England alone to go raid the potluck. He took this chance to scan the party. The man of the hour, Lithuania, was somehow got Belarus to dance with him, but she was also trying to bloody his shins and ankles with her with her pointed high heels. At least the other Baltics weren't left alone, but the trade of was that they were being tormented with Ivan. He finally spotted France standing calmly neat the buffet table. He was in once of his nicer suits. No frills, but still a light lavender shirt. Francis must have seen eyes on him because he looked up and soon spotted Arthur. He smiled a little, but still looked uncomfortable. It did feel a little awkward. England had to wait before walking over to him. China had gotten in his bath, trying to get Yong Soo away from the food. 'A growing country can eat a small nation' was a little joke among the countries. Yong Soo finally grabbed Yao by the hand, leading him onto the dance floor so he could dance with his big brother. _

_England finally made it to France. "Hey. Where is your date?" Francis asked, trying not to insinuate anything. Arthur shrugged, "I didn't want to bring anyone. What about you?" France shifted from one foot to the other. "Same, I guess." He seemed so worried about saying the wrong thing. England sighed, this wasn't like him. "Do you want to go for a walk?" It was better to talk to him away from the noises. The music, Yong Soo's loud laughter, and Yao's embarrassed protests didn't really set the mood for a heart to heart. _

_France kept his hands in his pockets. It was up to Arthur to talk though this. "I was actually…Glad that you didn't bring a date. It's horrible because I turned you down but I don't want you to be with anyone else." He admitted, he hated the silence more then he hated talking about his feelings. France looked at him, confused. "Why can't you be with me then?" he asked, "You can't leave me hanging, England." He nodded, "I know, it's not fair." He said, stopping and leaning on the wall. France stood in front of him. "Can I at least know why you don't want to at least try?" Arthur crossed his arms. "I just…I don't know. I don't need the hassle of a relationship." "I'm no hassle." That made him smile, France not be a hassle? _

"_I'm busy all the time."_

"_Who isn't?"_

"_You. I wouldn't have time for many dates and all nighters."_

"_Then when we have time, it'll be special."_

"_I'm terrible at keeping promises."_

"_So am I, but we'll meet up somehow."_

"_I don't like public displays of affection."_

"_It'll be sexier trying to keep it to ourselves."_

"_I can lash out from stress when I don't mean to."_

"_I'll keep that in mind and help you through it. A neck rub, perhaps?"_

"_Who can really love someone as impossible as me without being an idiot?"_

"_I'm your idiot." France replied like it was the final word on the matter. All of this made England blush, it was like this guy actually took everything about him into consideration already. France moved closer to him. England really couldn't do anything since he was against the wall. His lips met his, but stayed lightly on them. Francis was giving him the option of pulling away, but all of his logic went out the window and he didn't._

They lied in bed together on the silk sheets England hated, the candles long burnt out. Francis looked from the clock back to his British lover, who smiled and pulled him closer to his chest. "Je vous aime." Came a soft whisper as they finally rested together.

"I love you too."

This was supposed to be short. It was supposed to be a strange little thing to have on here. It just grew to the point that the scene in my mind to start it all was totally taken out.

Maybe I'll add it in as a second chapter, but I felt that after the last little paragraph I should stop.

Again, this is my first time, so please be gentle.


	2. The Best Laid Plans of Englishmen

One could tell everything was peachy in France and England's household. The morning-after glow made Arthur optimistic enough to offer to make breakfast. Francis just kissed him and seated him at the small table in their large kitchen where they usually ate when it was just them. After setting the Britain a safe distance from the stove, Francis tied his shaggy hair back and slipped on his pink frilled apron. Arthur watched him cook; examining Francis' back through the light blue shirt he managed to pull on when they had crawled out of bed.

Francis' shoulders blades moved as he reached for things from different shelves, walking occasionally over to the refrigerator to fetch an ingredient. The fabric of the blue shirt would have been looser had France not bothered to tuck it into his jeans when he pulled them on as well, but England wasn't complaining. It was strange because he never heard someone talk about how nice their lover's back was. Was he the only one? Even if he was, he couldn't deny it. Francis' back was damn sexy.

He was so engorged in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the phone ringing in the other room. "Arthur? Vous allez bien, mon amour?" He finally snapped out of it. "Yes, sorry." He said, getting up and walking through the swinging door that went into their dinning room. He got to the phone before the machine picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey, buddy!" Alfred's loud voice chimed though the phone. "What do you want?" Arthur said flatly. He was missing watching Francis cook for this? "Don't be like that. It's bad to be mean to the birthday boy." England paused. Birthday? He walked over to the calendar in their living room. July 4th, he wasn't kidding. Damn.

He was so caught up with France, he forgot America's birthday completely. "I was messing with you. Happy Birthday." He lied. Alfred chuckled, "Thanks, I can't wait to see what you got me." Got him? As in a gift? "Uh-yeah- it's a surprise." He said, walking back through the dining room into the kitchen. Francis was now setting the table, looking over his shoulder to him when he came in. "I'm relieved. I though all the drama with Papa France made you forget." England smiled; it had been a long time since he heard Alfred call France that. It was like when you're parents are in trouble. No matter how old you are, you go back to that "mama papa" way of thinking. "N-no, I didn't. Just come over tonight. Bring Matt, if you can find him."

England soon hung up, setting the wireless phone on the kitchen counter before walking over to the set table. Pancakes and eggy in a basket with coffee, all well prepared. Francis spoiled him. "So what can we do mon cher? We never forget Alfred or Matt's birthday and we always topped whatever we did the year before." Arthur nodded, "I've been saving money, but I was hoping that we could go somewhere." He said with a faint blush as he sat down. Francis smiled, placing his hand on his. "You should take Alfred somewhere. It can be his choice." England nodded, "All that's left is the cake…"

That night Alfred drove his Hummer through the streets, heading to his "parents'" place. "I wonder how everything is between those two. France hasn't been at the bar, so maybe everything is fine." He said as he stopped at a red light. "I hope France made the cake, I'm going to need a huge milkshake if England did to get the taste out of my mouth…" Everything fell quiet in the huge car. "Um, I'm sure both of them tried their best." Came a soft voice that made America jump. He looked over to the passenger seat. "How the hell did you get in my car?!" Alfred yelled, Matthew hugged Kumajiro, "You picked me up from my hockey game twenty minutes ago." The bear looked up to his owner. "Who are you again?" he asked as they pulled up into the driveway.

After France's cake was eaten, they were all seated in the living room. England just revealed what his gift would be. "Just me and you?" Alfred asked, a little confused.

"We can't afford to take everyone. But we can go anywhere. We can see the natural wonders of the world, the best museums, the finest artwork…"

"I want to go to Disneyland!"

Francis held back his laughter as England tried to be patient. "Disneyland? You can go anywhere and you pick somewhere in your own country?" Alfred smiled brightly, "Nothing's better then an all American Disneyland! It is my choice, right?" Matt smiled a little, "The closest thing I have is Wonderland." He said softly. Francis patted his head, "You two can leave tomorrow if that's where you're going." He said to Alfred.

Arthur apparently had no say in this. He just sighed when Alfred and Matt left. "Isn't tomorrow a little soon?" he asked, looking at France as he walked back to the couch. His lover sat next to him, "It's never too soon to see Mikey Mouse." England smiled, letting France set an arm around him. "Mickey Mouse." He corrected him. The Frenchman shrugged, "Whatever. It'll be nice for you to have fun." He said, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck. "If I knew any better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me." Arthur pouted slightly. Francis planted a soft kiss on his neck. "Come on, we can have some fun while we pack your bags."

The trip was dandy for the most part. The very first day was the best. England got mad and frightened the worker at the ticket booth and they gave them the deluxe pass by mistake. Alfred convinced him it was very American to take what you get and don't make a fuss. At least in this case. Alfred dragged him from one ride to another. Arthur tried to keep his cool and managed to until the younger country tried to get him to go on the tea cups for the 6th time in a row. "Hey I thought the British loved tea cups." Alfred tried to reason. Both only had to go on the Haunted Mansion once. They were fine until they both swore they heard a familiar 'Kol kol kol' somewhere during the graveyard portion. Some things were just more terrifying then anything animatronics could mimic.

Arthur kept up with the Alice Black series during their stay. He was pretty sure everything was fine between himself and Francis. But he was starting to enjoy the story and why risk France becoming all moody again? Alfred left to go see the girl who played Snow White now that her shift had ended, so Arthur was alone to relax and read.

Everything was going fine for Alice, at least in the beginning of this installment of the series. She was going out with Rick still regardless of Jean's flirtation. Arthur couldn't help but smile. He was started to think of him really as Rick and Francis as Alice. It kind of made sense, Rick and Alice were cute together…He and France were cute together. Why would they need anyone else?

But when Alfred tumbled into their Little Mermaid themed room later that night, Arthur was not happy at all. America recognized Angry England and retreated to the bathroom to take a shower. But he could hear the hard cover book being thrown into a wall once fully read by Arthur, who was now yelling, proclaiming someone to be a "WHOOOOOOOOOORRRREEEEE!". Yes, a long shower would be needed to stay out of someone else's business for once.

England flopped back onto his hotel bed, his anger still swelling. Alice had cheated on Rick by the end of the book. While Rick was away on a trip she had insisted he take. Usually, he drew the line at becoming emotionally invested in a book series, but…Wasn't it France who suggested he and Alfred went alone together? He reached over to the seashell phone and called home. Francis soon answered. "Hello?" "Hey, it's me. Just checking in." he said in a flat tone.

"Mon cheri, how is the trip?"

"Fine, how is everything there?"

"Just fine, Arthur. I've had a few countries over for dinner. For company and all. The Baltics have been particularly happy, Russia hasn't been around since you two left."

That gave England a small chill, but didn't let it distract him from the current situation. What he heard next from France's end of the line bothered him more. "Francis? Are you coming back?" It was a male voice, hard to tell who it was though since it was faint in the background. "Who is that?" Arthur shot, sitting up on his bed. "I have some friends over to play cards?" Play cards? Pssh. Only one voice for all the so called friends. "I don't know about you having guys over when I'm not there." Arthur tried. "You're not here though, can't I have fun too?" That did it. "Fine!" he said before hanging up.

Alfred and Arthur soon headed home. For the last few days there, Arthur spent more time in the hotel room, sulking. Francis wouldn't really cheat on him, would he? It was France and he didn't see it coming in the book either. After he hung up on him, he wasn't sure what to expect when he came home. Alfred soon dropped him off, going on his merry way as England stood there in front of his own house. It didn't seem that Francis changed the locks or anything else drastic. He finally gathered the courage to go in. He walked to their bed room quietly. Was someone still in bed with Francis? Who would France cheat with anyway? Australia? Denmark? Chile? There were more in the Allies then usually let on. He opened the door, pushing it open and going in, "Francis!" he said, ready to fight. But there was no one to yell at. No Australia, Denmark, or Chile. No France either. He was alone again. He felt his heart sink.

Arthur went out looking for him. He really messed up this time. At least the first time Francis ran off, he had no clue way. This time he knew for a fact it was his own fault. Even if France was cheating on him, him slamming the phone back on the hook couldn't have helped. "Yao!" he said, spotting the shirt country. China turned to look at him as Korea ran on. "Nǐ hǎo, England." "Have you seen France today?" Arthur asked, panting slightly from running to catch up with him. He nodded, "I saw him this morning for breakfast aru. It was good enough for Korea to claim he invented it." He said with a small smile. "Did he say where he'd be going today?" Yao shook his head. Arthur sighed, leaning against the wall. China looked surprised. He hadn't seen him this upset before. "What happened, England?"

Yao was able to move Arthur away from the wall and to a bench in a park nearby. Younger countries were there playing, including Peter and Yong Soo, whom Yao had to keep an eye on. Yao glanced over to make sure they were alright, but listened to England's entire story. From when the European couple fought a lot to when he hung up the phone on his boyfriend. "I messed if up royally, but I need to find France…I'm sorry I've been rambling. You probably can't identify…" "Can't identify with loving someone so much that you want them to be happy, just as long as they don't leave you? You know the day will come when they will leave; it can scare you so much that you just want to keep them locked up. Force them to be with you. But then you think of their happiness and everything is so much more complicated then you want it. If they stay, everything would be fine. You hate yourself for being so selfish. Such intense emotions tied with one person. You can't stop yourself from needing them, sometimes you wish they would escape from you just so the hurt would stop." Yao said, not letting one 'aru' ruin the seriousness of his words. He looked up as he spoke, watching young Yong Soo run around with Sealand running after him, trying to get his hat back after Korea claimed to have invented it. "No, England, there is no way I can identify with you." Arthur was surprised. Yao was always so together and helping the other countries when he could. He never guessed such an old country would have such dark personal problems. "Yao…" China shook his head slightly, looking back to him. "I know you love Francis. I never doubted your relationship. If you think something's been going on while you were away, you must talk to him. He has to come home sometime. You waited before, you'll have to wait again. It's not fair, but if you don't want to lose him…" Arthur nodded, "I don't, Thank you, Yao. If you need any help, I'm here." Yao smiled, "Actually you've helped me already. You are a caring man, at least to who you love." Arthur smiled back, "I do try. See you later." He soon left just as Korea ran over to Yao, hugging him and asking him about dinner.

Arthur cleaned the house again while waiting for France to return. He finally heard the front door open and close. "Francis?" he called, coming out of the kitchen. "What are you doing in there? Something smells." The now catty country asked as he took off his jacket. "No, I'm cooking. I wanted to apologize for hanging up on you." Francis nodded "I thought so," he said, walking to go into the kitchen to see what science project England had made. Arthur fallowed, "I mean, if you're going to more on, I just want to know." Francis turned around, surprised. "W-what?"

"If you have someone else, I just want to know."

"Arthur…"

England placed his hands over his ears. "I don't need to know who it is!" he said, closing his eyes as well. He didn't even want to chance him reading Francis' lips. He wasn't aware that France was mad until he was hit. It wasn't hard, but enough to make his uncover his ears slightly and open his eyes. "Vous êtes une secousse." France shot, turning on his heel and walking through the dinning room to go to the kitchen. England pursued him, confused. "Francis, hol-" he started to say as France went into the kitchen. He pushed the swinging door open so hard, it swung back fast and it Arthur on the nose.

England curse loudly as he held his nose, blinded by pain. Francis realized what he had done and came back out. He helped him into a chair and got him an ice pack and a paper towel because his nose had started to bleed. France finally sat next to him once they were sure his nose wasn't broken. "Why do you think I'd cheat on you?" he asked, still hurt by the accusation. "It's the damn book series you're reading." Arthur admitted, too embarrassed to try to hide it. "I took to reading it so I had a chance to make you happy again when we were having problems." He paused to gather his thoughts. "You kept talking about how you just identified with Alice. In the new volume…" Francis now knew where he was going with this, but he let him talk. "I always thought I was like Rick in spite of your teasing. At least to you. But Alice cheats on him anyway.

"I mean, what I'm getting at is…is if there's a Jean I should know about?" he asked, finally looking at his lover sadly. Francis took a minute to think, but soon spoke.

"That is…so…cute!" he said, a smile appearing on his face at the last word. Arthur was now confused, "What?" he said as France kissed his cheek. "No one has ever done so much to make me happy before." He said when he pulled away, "But you're not Rick, or Jean, or any other fictional character. You're Arthur. My Arthur, my amour. No one else could take your place." He said, setting his head lightly against his as he hugged him.

So they were happy, they didn't need a book to tell them that. Their crazy, imitate, loving relationship went on. Arthur and Yao exchanged smiles when they spotted each other walking hand and hand with the one they loved the most. The Alice Black series lovable moments and final fiasco was England's best plan to ever go awry.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Writer's notes: You asked, I answered. The second and final chapter of 'The Rough Patch'. I'm so happy people actually wanted the sequel. I had it written down but I was being so lazy. But it's here now. Of course everyone knows the line by Robert Burns that reads "the best laid plans of mice and men gang aft agley". One of my favorite comedians Eddie Izzard talked about it in one of his stand up specials, which sparked the title of this. :3 Silly English types.

I also got a little ChinaxKorea in there and Ivan of course XD I'm so proud of myself.

I love writing FrUk though I think I made Arthur so achingly out of character. I'll try to be a little bit for accurate next time.

I'm not sure if my French is accurate, but I try. Some would argue that China can't keep from saying 'aru' even if he tried, but it's kind of similar to breaking one's habit of saying 'like' every other word.

I think if I ever write about Alfred driving again, it'll still be a Hummer. It's just too American to not use.


End file.
